Of War and Lust
by Dragongirl180
Summary: Due to recent life-changing events prior to her adoption by Minerva McGonagall, Aurora starts her life at Hogwarts two years behind. Though a late starter, her love and mastery of the dark arts doesn't go unnoticed by her Potions Professor, neither does the fact that the young Slytherin has a penchant for chaos. Starts out in PoA.
1. Chapter 1

_This is just going to be a trial story for now. Depending on how liked this story is will depend on if it continues past a certain point. I''ll accept any suggestions about likely events that may occur and even different meetings between characters. This is an OC based story. I don't own Harry Potter only my OCs. Please review._

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Ah, brave and true. Fine qualities of a Gryffindor. Just like your mother."

"Yes, but I'd prefer to be in Slytherin. Health reasons." Aurora whispered to the sorting hat. A coy smile gracing her features. "Mother has already approved."

"Yes, I sense incredible cunning and a great ambition. You could find benefit there. Very well then, SLITHERIN!" A round of cheers and applause sounded from the far side of the great hall. All centered at one table. Aurora could care less though. She may be in Slytherin now but she would never embrace their 'beliefs'.  
Standing up she turned and walked to her new home among the snakes. Stealing a glance at her mother, Aurora couldn't help but feel guilty and ashamed even with Minerva's blessing. She knew Minerva wanted her to be in Gryffindor but Aurora found Slytherin to be more beneficial to her cause. Even though Aurora was Minerva's adopted daughter you wouldn't know, nope, Minerva was just a stern and strict, if not more so, than any other parent.

Taking a seat at the end of the Slytherin table she watched as her adopted sister, Myra, was placed in Gryffindor. Myra was the last of her original family, it being wiped out by a werewolf only three years prior to now. She never spoke much about what happened that night, only bits and pieces. Yet who could? Aurora mused. A hurried movement to her right drew her attention. A young blonde boy scurried into the seat across from her.

"Mud blood or Pureblood?" The boy smirked.

"Excuse you?" Aurora quirked a brow at the young man, causing him to roll his eyes.

"Which are you?" His lips dipped downwards upon receiving no answer. "Just know that Slytherin or not, a mud blood will always be inferior and no matter what, you won't be accepted." The boy stated haughtily.

"If you're only here to annoy me, then you've succeeded." Leaning her chin on the palm of her left hand, Aurora glared at the blonde. "I'll warn you once, don't mess with me. As for your question, neither." The boy sneered before getting up and walking away. With that the banquet began. Not caring much for formalities and knowing her sister would need someone to talk to, Aurora stood and made her way to the Gryffindor table. Unaware of the many stares she garnished from the staff table.

"Psst, Harry!" Ron whispered to his friend. Following Ron's gaze Harry watched as one of the new Slytherins made her way towards their table. "The Slytherin table is the other way." Without any sort of acknowledgement to Ron's words Aurora searched the long table for the familiar face of her sister. A franticly waving hand at the head of the table lead Aurora's attention to that of a very hyper Myra.

"Rory!" Yelling her sister's nickname, Myra continued to wave until her sister started her way. "I didn't know we could sit at other tables." Myra said as her sister sat opposite of her.  
Filling her plate with different assortments of meat Aurora replied," I don't think it's a rule. Just highly frowned upon." She stole a glance down the table and noticed many eyes glaring her way.

"Oh oh, like kissing in public." Myra cooed while bouncing in her seat, gaining a worried look from her older sister and a few fellow Gryffindors who happened to be looking their way or sitting near by.

"Yes. I.. suppose." Aurora raised a brow skeptically while stabbing her food with a fork.

"Sorry, I'm just really nervous. You know how I get." Sighing Myra looked around the great hall. "It's all just so amazing, isn't it?"

"I guess." Looking towards the staff table Aurora met the eyes of most of the Hogwarts staff. Aurora being Aurora, stared back with a smirk. "Yep, definitely frowned upon."

"Huh?" Turning her head to follow her sister's gaze Myra noticed nearly all the teachers looking at them. "Hmm… Ever feel like you're being watched?" Just then Dumbledore looked up from his plate and winked at the sisters. Both sisters looked at each other and burst out laughing. "So how did it go with Slytherin?"

"Pfft, some hot-head put it upon himself to annoy me. Asked if I were a mud blood or pureblood. Self-righteous bastard." Aurora said popping a piece of chicken into her mouth. Swallowing she continued, "I threatened him and gave him his answer. Though I don't think he liked it."

"You didn't?! Rory, you know what mother said!" Myra whispered in a panic, tensing. With wide eyes she looked back towards the staff table where their mother sat. Only Dumbledore watched them now, as if knowing what they were conversing about.

"No I didn't tell him that. So don't worry." Myra looked back at her sister. Her blue eyes meeting her sister's lavender ones. "I told him I was neither, but he'll only see it as me being sarcastic and rude."

Sigh… "Jeez, don't scare me like that…" Myra said. Aurora watched as her sister relaxed again.

"You don't really think I'm that stupid do you?" Hearing the clearing of a throat Rory looked up and met the gazes of the rude red head and his two friends from earlier. "What?"

"Not you, Slytherin!" The boy replied rudely. Looking from Aurora to Myra. "We were told to show you to Gryffindor tower after dinner."

"Yeah well you can go shove it." Standing up Myra got in Ron's face and dropped her voice an octave. Poking her finger into his chest she continued her tirade.

"If you ever talk to my sister like that again I'll shove your head up your arse. And believe me when I say that you won't like it, Carrot Top. Got that?" Taking a step back from the angry girl, Ron looked to both Harry and Hermione for help.

"Sorry about Ron. His mouth works faster than his brain. My name's Hermione Granger." The female of the trio said stepping forward. "This brute is Ron Weasley," she said nodding towards the red head boy," and this is Harry Potter." Nodding to the other boy. Receiving only a glare from the still mad Myra.

"Myra, be nice. They apologized to you." Aurora chided.

"Piss off, snake." Ron hissed, forgetting about Myra's threat. But before Myra could act, Aurora had already made her way to the other side of the table. Without any warning she withdrew her right arm and punched Ron in the face, knocking him down and successfully breaking his nose. The entire hall fell quiet. Students and teachers both stared at the phenomenon.

"However they didn't apologize to me." Her words resounded throughout the hall. Grinning at Ron's two friends Aurora said, "The name's Aurora Silverwing. Nice to meetcha!"

* * *

**So tell me what you think? Does it seem like it will fit into the humor category? **

**Her preference for Gryffindor stems from her respect for her mother and her general like of bravery. She may be Slytherin but only for comfort and to reach her own goals. She's a very ambitious girl, a trait Slytherins are known for. More will be explained as the story progresses. So please be patient, there is a reason for my madness. **


	2. Chapter 2

_Well, here's chapter two. I'd like to thank those of you who have added this as your favorite or even followed. It really means a lot to me. I'd also like to thank Jess for the awesome review. I hope you enjoy. Again I don't own Harry Potter or its contents; just my OCs. _

_Please R&amp;R. _

**Ch. 2: She is My Sin**

_ "**I am the Fallen  
You are what my sins enclose  
Lust is not as creative  
As its discovery"**_

"_**To paradise with pleasure haunted,**_  
_**Haunted by fear**" -Nightwish_

"Bloody Hell! You broke my nose!" Ron squealed indignantly. Myra watched as Dumbledore and Minerva made their way to the still grinning Aurora.

"Miss Silverwing, what is the meaning of this?" Minerva hissed as she helped a still complaining Ron onto his feet. "Wipe that smirk off your face right this minute young lady."

"I was merely asking for respect from my fellow third year, Professor." Aurora replied. A snorting sound caught Myra's attention. Looking at Harry and Hermione she noticed their amusement despite the harsh treatment of their friend.

"Yes, well. I would suggest we have this discussion in my office after dinner. Miss Silverwing," Dumbledore nodded to the young girl, "I trust you can refrain from causing any further damage?" Aurora noticed the gleam of amusement in his eyes and smiled at the older wizard.

"Yes sir." With that Dumbledore nodded and turned back towards the staff table.

"I hope you have a good reason for what you did, Rory." Minerva whispered, leaning in closely to her daughter.

"I always do, mother." Aurora turned and strode out of the great hall and away from the judgmental gazes of the students and teachers. Oh yes, she had a reason. Simple, by knocking the silly twat, Ron, on his arse, she made a statement that she wouldn't tolerate anyone's nonsense, ultimately making her and her sister off limits to any bullying, especially from her own house. At least she hoped.

Leaning against the wall a few paces from the entrance to the Great Hall, Aurora thought of what her punishment might be. Deciding that she was only accomplishing a headache she started to roam and make a mental map of her surroundings.

Sitting in Dumbledore's office with two very livid head of houses, an even angrier Gryffindor, and one very amused Dumbledore was, in Aurora's opinion, quite interesting. She always found it fascinating that one little act could create such disarray. Of course, such thinking could be contributed by her bloodline. Aurora was brought out of her musings at the clearing of a throat.

"Now, Miss Silverwing," Dumbledore began, "I know we have asked this before but I must ask again, why did you strike young Mr. Weasley?" Peering over half-moon spectacles he met Aurora's gaze.

"I must've mistaken him for a mosquito, sir." Aurora pulled a confused face while looking at the Headmaster. "Sorry 'bout that," She looked over at the fuming Gryffindor and winked, "won't happen again."

"That's all you 'ave to say?" The boy fumed.

"Mr. Weasley, restrain yourself." McGonagall reprimanded, putting a hand on her student's shoulder. "I'm sure Miss Silverwing isn't the only one responsible for what happened." At this Minerva observed her student with knowing eyes. Ron seemed to have shrunk far into his seat as he watched the proceedings.

"Mm, and what have you to say about all this, Professor?" Aurora followed Dumbledore's gaze to the man standing beside her. He stood well above six feet and had shoulder length black hair, similarly dark eyes, and what seemed to be a permanent scowl. Aurora could feel the power radiating off of him in waves and couldn't help the shiver that went up her spine as he spoke.

"It goes without saying. Whether or not Miss Silverwing is new here, the rules are rules. However, Mr. Weasley should know better by now than to start meaningless quarrels. I see them both as equally guilty as the other." He said the last part whilst meeting Aurora's gaze. Her heartbeat quickened as she stared into the dark depths of his eyes. Heat pooled at the junction between her legs as a coil tightened in the base of her stomach. Panicked by her body's foreign reaction, she looked down at her lap blushing. Minerva and Dumbledore shared a look that went unnoticed.

"Very well then, I'll leave the punishments of the students in the hands of their own Head of House. Also, I'll be sending a letter to your parents to inform them about what happened. However, if this happens again, I'll have no choice but to suspend you _both._" Dumbledore said darkly looking at the two youths. "You're dismissed." After a few moments passed only the two older Professors remained.

"Did you see the way she looked at him, Dumbledore?" Minerva asked worriedly, still looking at the door her daughter left through but moments ago. "You don't think-"

"Even if that is the case, we cannot interfere." Dumbledore warned, "I fear if we try subduing her nature any further, she will be lost to us forever." Both fell silent as they let the words sink in.

"Of all the people, why him?" Minerva whispered silently.

Aurora silently followed behind Snape as he made his way to his office. She was so thoroughly entranced by the way his cloak billowed in cadence to his fury that she didn't notice his abrupt stop.

Spinning on his heels, Snape nearly did a double take. The girl apparently wasn't paying attention to where she was going as she collided into his chest with an 'oomph'. Her hands instantly came up to grab the sides of his torso in order to balance herself at the same time he grabbed her shoulders, making for an awkward embrace.

"M-my apologies, Professor." Aurora stuttered as she stepped back quickly whilst looking away, a soft pink dusting her cheeks. After a few seconds a sigh was heard.

"Just get inside, Miss Silverwing and this time, watch where you are going." Was the professor's monotonous reply as he opened his office door. "And don't touch anything."

"Yes, sir." Aurora was still left in a daze from the accidental embrace as she entered the office. While her face was buried in his chest, she couldn't help but to take in his scent. It was a mix of herbs, soap, and musk, a scent she wouldn't normally care for. In fact, she had never cared or been so aware of another being in her life, and it was scaring her. Whatever this man did, she had to reverse it. Snapping out of her reverie she watched as Professor Snape waved his wand towards the fireplace and flames immediately burst forth.

"Miss Silverwing," Snape started as he made his way around his desk and took a seat, "as much as your display in the Headmaster's office was indeed amusing, I must ask for the actual motive for your behavior, in order to give you a reasonable punishment." Never letting his eyes stray from the young woman he grabbed a quill and piece of parchment, listening. After a few minutes passed the girl spoke.

"It was either my sister or me," At this Snape raised a brow, prompting Aurora to continue, "You see, he was being extremely hostile towards me, and if I didn't do anything my sister would have-"

"You mean the young Gryffindor girl you were sitting with?" He clarified, earning a glare from Aurora for his interruption.

"Yeah, _that_ would be her," Aurora replied through clenched teeth, "anyways, like I was saying. Before she could do anything, I took the initiative, as it was me he was rudely telling to '_piss of."_ Aurora watched as Snape began writing on the blank paper. "I felt that breaking the twat's nose was just as good as asking for at least some respect." After a few moments the sound of a quill scribbling on parchment ceased and Snape looked up.

"Is that all" He drawled, raising his brow. _Again_.

"Yes, sir." He finished writing quick notes before handing the paper to Aurora.

"Those are the days and times you are to meet me here for detention. Be grateful, two weeks is hardly enough punishment for someone who acted as you did. But I'm willing to be lenient seeing as you acted in defense." Reading over the instructions, Aurora couldn't help the small smile that played over her lips.

"Thank you Professor, I promise I'll try to be more discreet next time." She saw the corner of his lips twitch slightly upward before he fixed his face back into its usual grimace, almost as if it were never there.

"Let us hope there will be no 'next time'. I do not make it a habit to show leniency often, if at all." He then turned his attention to his lesson planner. "You are dismissed." He said, waving a hand towards the door.

Feeling too tired to continue conversing, Aurora turned and started for the door. "Miss Silverwing," her hand paused on the knob, "do not be late to my class; or I will show you just how merciless I can be." The sound of his voice as he lowered it to a growl reverberated through her body, causing her to shiver in enjoyment. She simply nodded her head in understanding, too afraid her voice would betray her, and quickly left the room and the man, who bewitched her, behind.

* * *

**I hope you liked the chapter! :D Please R&amp;R.**


End file.
